Disturbance
by SporkLoaf of DOOM
Summary: The group finds a girl wounded in the woods, and what's this? She will consider bearing Miroku's child! Not to mention, she and Sango have been feuding for years. This has to cause a disturbance.
1. Chapter One

> **Okay... just to clear some things up... I don't own Inu-Yasha. Nope. Considering that this is a work of FAN FICTION, It would only make sense that I do NOT own the show, or the original characters of it, and I am not taking credit of that either. I think I'll leave that one to Rumiko Takahashi there. Okay, well. Here's ANOTHER little disclaimer to add. This features romance, between Anya and an unsaid character. I won't say who, don't particularly feel like it.. If you like my work, then please, by all means, let me know. If you do not, however, please hesitate to tell me all the flaws I've got in this fan fiction work of literature. I'm sorry that it did not please you, but is it truly that critical that you tell me so, in a cruel way? I'm an aspiring writer, you're going to have to excuse any mistakes I make, and it's impossible to please everyone that reads it. So, read on, please comment. If you must tell me that I have displeased you, then do so kindly. Thank you.**   
  
A dull thud and the crackling of leaves were audible. Also, a female crying out, probably in pain, was heard, to Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and to Inu-Yasha, most of all. The white-silver canine ears twitched at the sudden break of silence, as the said dog-demon turned to look. He didn't see anything, but, oh did he smell it; fresh blood. Nearly everyone leapt up to investigate; this was someone in danger, not to mention something to DO. Inu-Yasha was first to arrive, and as he leaned over the female's bleeding body, his nose twitched, like his ears had previously. The stench of vampire, maybe elf, he wasn't sure which. It was probably both, but, he didn't really have the notion to find out. After all, blood was pooling around her, soaking her milky white skin and black hair with the thick, crimson liquid.  
  
Second to arrive was Kagome. The teenaged girl quickly knelt beside the body, emptying the contents of her particularly overstuffed backpack. Gauze, bandages, antiseptic, you name it; it was probably tumbling from the yellow baggage the girl usually lugged around. Fumbling with the gauze at first, the girl quickly began to bandage the wounds, which were a rather large gash on her shoulder and a rather size-worthy injury on her stomach as well; both of which were bleeding profusely. Lagging behind, the monk arrived, to look upon the scene. Of course, impure thoughts flocked to his corrupted mind, as he looked at the blood-soaked girl lying in the red puddle. He gave a little internal sigh, shaking his head. It was really dreadful to be thinking of someone dying in such a way.  
  
Last but not least, Sango and Shippo came to the site. Sango looked at Kagome, deciding she could use a little assistance, and began to apply the bandaging as well. Shippo buried his face in the loose cloth of the bottom of Miroku's robes, avoiding having to look at the rather disturbing, violent sight. "We should get her to Kaede; she should be able to further help her." Sango said rather gravely, looking at Inu-Yasha with a look that said "Go ahead and lift her on your back, dummy", and Inu-Yasha got the unsaid message, doing as he was told, well, what he would've been told, had he not caught on.  
  
Upon reaching the residence of the well-aged priestess, Inu-Yasha allowed the still-unconscious vixen to slide from her back, and slump to the ground. Luckily, the two girls tending to her for the moment had gotten the bleeding to stop. Kaede turned from what she was doing, looking at the group, and spotting the reason they were there. Kagome chose to speak, considering Inu-Yasha had already commenced crossing his arms and giving a little "huff" sound. It seemed he had already surpassed the amount of living emotion for the day; he'd have to sit the rest out. Just in case he had the impulse to actually act like a living, feeling being. Perish the thought.  
  
"Kaede, we found her in the forest, it looks like she was attacked." Kagome said, her voice shaking in a rather afraid tone. The rest of the group was silently watching. "Oh my" was all Kaede said, before setting off to further tend to the unnamed girl, as everyone but Kaede and the unconscious one stepped outside. "I wonder what happened" Kagome wondered aloud. "She was probably attacked by a demon, Kagome" Sango replied, receiving a "Feh, thanks for pointing out the obvious," from no other than Inu-Yasha. Miroku, however, remained mute. Shippo sat at the feet of Kagome, looking a little worried. "I hope she's okay." He said meekly, looking up at Kagome with large, troubled eyes. Kagome gave a soft sigh, reassuring him that yes, she was probably okay.  
  
A good hour later, Kaede stuck her head out of the door. "She made it through, those injuries just missed a couple of vital organs" said the old woman, with a little sigh. Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all walked in. Inu-Yasha remained to sit against the building, staring out at the sky, probably thoughts of Kikyo and Kagome dotting his mind. Inside, the eyes of the previously-unconscious woman opened, revealing brilliant black optics, the black rimmed with a striking violet color. The entire eye, however, was rimmed in a black color. "Where AM I?" she interrogated, attempting to sit up, and failing miserably. She winced, in obvious pain, giving up on that idea, lying back down on the mat she was underneath.  
  
"You're safe, with us now. You were attacked." Kagome clarified, with a kind little smile. "Will you tell us your name?" Sango asked. "A... Anya." She managed to choke out, correcting herself by tacking on a last name, "Anya Murakami." At this, Sango looked rather irritated. "Anya Murakami, is it? Perhaps the demon-slayer Anya, the one who always had to one-up me? Hm, perhaps that Anya?" The demon slayer Sango asked, her eyes narrowed in fury. "Actually, yes, and I am daresay rather surprised that you got even more horrid-looking than when I have last seen you. I didn't think it was possible, but it does seem so." Anya replied coldly, with a little smirk, satisfied that Sango had commenced to stand and storm out of the room.  
  
Kagome stared questioningly. "Don't worry; we were in neighboring slayer villages. I was always better than she was, she was jealous. I got the attention of more males, and I was a better fighter. She was simply envious that she never made the cut that I did." Anya clarified, with another little weak smirk. Miroku, at this point, had made the move to kneel beside her, snatching both hands with his. "Will you be so kind as to bear my child?" he asked, as Kagome looked annoyed, and slightly flustered. This, of course, didn't match her expression when Anya gave him the answer. "I'll consider it." Anya simply said, and she would have shrugged, had she not had a closing wound on her shoulder. Kagome's eyes bulged, as she stammered. "Thank you, kind miss." Miroku said, with a wide grin, backing off at this point. Of course, Sango had been supervising. She had biting, jealous tears in her eyes, she was blushing in anger, was simply enraged to no avail.  
  
The girl lie back again, heaving a pained sigh, and closing her eyes in a rather lengthy blink. Her thin frame nearly shook as she did so, receiving a sympathetic look from Kagome. "You should rest." She said simply to the wounded girl, starting to leave the room. This received a rather incoherent muttering from the one she was speaking to. Shippo followed Kagome soundlessly, leaving only Miroku and Anya in the room. Normally, he wouldn't be left alone in a room with a considerably attractive female, but she was injured, and he did have SOME good in him. He sat beside her, staring intently at her pale face. Her black-painted lips opened to speak, uttering a "What in the HELL are you doing?" to his actions. "I'm just watching, to make sure you stay alright..." he explained. The girl heaved another sigh, closing her eyes. The left one, the one closer to him, suddenly snapped open and into view, as she muttered, "I CAN'T sleep with you watching me like that." He stuttered out a few apologies, and backed against the wall, sitting with his staff in his lap.  
  
The girl, though she was lying down, was probably taller than Kagome and Sango. She was shorter than Miroku though, just by some, but not too terribly much. She was thin, not sickeningly so, but she didn't look incredibly healthy. Her clothing, a black fight-kimono, was torn in a few places, mostly where weapons pierced her skin, and caused her to bleed and fall like she had done. On her fairly dainty feet were sandal-like shoes, ebony in color, like her dress. A deep slit allowed lots of leg movement, the cuts in the material up to her knees. In the front was a square- section, rimmed with violet, which was missing material. It showed off a rather well-sized section of her chest, like the missing material, well- sized. That may have been one of the reasons why she was more popular with the opposite gender, come to think of it. Her eyelids were tinted with a light violet, where Sango had pink, where Naraku had blue.  
  
Anya had finally fallen asleep, and Miroku was watching her. He could tell she was asleep, the slower rising and falling of her chest told him that, after all, and he was already looking there. Who could blame him? It was one characteristic he held, and was rather well-known for. He allowed himself to smile. Anya had a pretty face, and in his opinion, a nice body. Although, we ARE talking about Miroku here, aren't we? Anya's arms were bound in ribbon, not to the point where the material held no gaps, in fact, it had quite a few. The ebony ribbon had a violet tint to it, allowing the color to be undecided as black or dark purple in color. It had been tied at the top, to allow two feet or so loose, swaying in the wind, if there was any. Her neck was also decorated with a similar ribbon, though this one wasn't as long. It was fastened in the back so that none hung loose, so that strangling wasn't aided. If you're a demon slayer, those things you don't want to assist at all, that would be practically suicide.  
  
Inu-Yasha took the liberty to step in at the moment, looking at the girl, then at Miroku. "Well, well, well..." he said in a sort of mocking tone. "Seems to me that you may not be so unlucky after all, monk," This received a "What?" from Miroku, and Inu-Yasha responded with a, "Kagome TOLD me what went on, I'm not an idiot." From the dog-demon known as Inu-Yasha. Miroku allowed himself to sigh a little. "Honestly, Inu-Yasha, this is not unusual." He said, receiving a loud snort of protest. "Miroku, you don't EVER get that hopeful of a response, you get slapped. Every single time." Inu-Yasha spat out with a chuckle. Anya awoke at the loud snort, opening her brilliant orbs in surprise. She stared at the two with a questioning, innocent "Huh?" as they both shook their heads as to say "Nothing, nothing." Anya raised a thin eyebrow, looking at them, uttering a little "Uh...huh," with a nod added to it toward the end.  
  
"By the way, you, Anya, what species ARE you?" asked Inu-Yasha. "I'm part elf, part vampire..." she said simply, looking at him with a little bit of question. "Why do you ask?" Inu-Yasha gave another snort. "You reek of the scents... I was wondering." This received a little "Humph" from Anya, as she looked at the dog-demon with a look of utter surprise, as if to say, "You dare say I reek?" She shook her head, looking at him. "You know, if I couldn't smell the canine on you, I would take you to be a swine, what with the barbaric snorts..." she said, as a look of anger washed over Inu-Yasha's face. Kagome had to run in, and with the aid of Miroku, restrain the demon from pummeling poor injured Anya. The girl, gave a little sigh, allowing herself to drift back to sleep. Kagome dragged Inu-Yasha from the room, with a giggle of embarrassment, as if she had taken her dog for a walk and he had leapt up on an innocent bystander, and put his paws on their lap. She closed the door, leaving Anya to sleep and Miroku to spectate her sleeping.  
  
**Hm, so ends my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed, I wrote it in about an hour, give or take a few minutes, seconds, and so on and so forth. Like I said earlier, like it and review, but keep the flames to a really small minimum. Please and thanks! Toodleoo!**


	2. Being Bedridden Sucks

Here is chapter two. I hope you enjoy it, I've not been writing lately, sorry about that. Personal things, nothing you need to worry about. In response to a particular review concerning Anya and her behavioral traits, yes, that is her style. She gets more pushy and arrogant around Sango, but when she is up and moving, she is going to be more of a sweetie. I am itching for a romance scene, but we will have to wait until she is out of bed and healed for that. Also, there are some nice alterations within the format, in response to another review. Please keep reviewing, you all are nice people. Well, on with the chapter.

Anya's violet-lidded eyes fluttered open, as she uttered a muffled cry into her hands, which flew to her mouth. Oh, that's right. They had found her wounded; she'd forgotten just where she was, and why she was there. A little weak smile formed on her dark-colored lips, as she tried to sit up. No such luck; she was groggy from sleeping, she was frail from the medicines they had given her. She wasn't in a condition to sit up at all, and she knew it. A small yawn escaped the lips that had moments ago been fixed in a little weak expression of happiness. Then again, maybe she was just delirious from the medication. Just as soon as she had decided she wouldn't try to sit up again, she noticed Miroku and Kagome hovering over her. Kagome was making sure she was alright; Miroku was, well, being himself. A hand slipped itself under her and grabbed hold of Anya's rear end. Every bit of her that denied sitting up had momentarily vanished, and she squealed, jumping slightly, and arching her back in utter surprise.

Though how surprised she was, in the entire process, she did not strike him. Kagome looked at this sight with a raised brow; after all, she may as well have been seeing Sessho-Maru enjoying the company of any human but Rin. Sango scowled and looked at them, muttering a derogatory comment toward Anya (of course) in jealousy. Sango shook her head, glowering at Anya for a few moments, and then standing up to leave with a rather Inu-Yasha like snort, muttering all the way. Nobody really paid mind to such behavior, after all, they knew that these two had a past. It wasn't much to get excited about for now; they'd reveal it on their own in time. Breaking up everyone's thought was an odd mewling sound, coming from just outside the entrance, and the sound of paws on a door. Opening the said entry, Inu-Yasha sighed.

Through the doorway ran a small cat, it looked similar to Kirara, but it had three tails. In addition to the tails, a few more alterations were made. These alterations included the fact that the little feline was black, with dark violet paws and dark violet tainting the tip of each fluffy tail, as well as the fact that the eyes of the cat were a piercing plum tone. The major adjustment was the fact that two small bats wings were sprouted out of his furry ebony back, and they occasionally flapped subconsciously, but didn't really send the little critter into the air and around the room, but it would've been a sight had it been the case.

Anya sat up and grinned.

"AtsuYasu!" she called out in glee and the kitty leapt into her lap. She stroked the little furry kitten's body happily, and looked at him with the look that people give babies (well, people who like babies, those who don't like babies don't look at them that way) when they go to visit them in their crib after they're taken home. The petting received purrs of contentment from the cat, as he rubbed his little furry face against Anya's hand demanding more attention. Sango scowled at this as well, though I'm not so sure how Anya's reuniting with her kitten made her feel such anger toward Anya. It didn't matter though, she'd always be there, scowling and making rude comments about her. Oh well.

Kagome giggled and looked at the little cat. If it was possible, this little one was even cuter than Kirara, and that's saying something to some people.

"Aw, do all demon slayers have animal companions?" she asked, looking at the little kitty with another grin.

"Well, it's a choice, and I honestly only got little Atsu here in the beginning because he was so cute, but he's useful. There was a litter of demon-kittens a good few years ago, so I picked up AtsuYasu from here. He's one of the only darker ones, and he's the only one with wings that we all know of. Sango's cat was from a way different litter, you can tell that by looking. Oh, and there's not just cats."

Anya explained, all the while petting AtsuYasu with a nonchalant air.

Kagome smiled happily.

"Wow. I never knew that..." she revealed, receiving a small smile from Anya.

"You do now." Anya said, nodding a little, looking back at the little feline, which was forcing his little furry head under her hand, to remind her that he required attention, and daresay more than Kagome. A little satisfied purring came from the cat, as he curled up in her lap, face hidden with his violet-tipped paws.

Anya yawned further, and looked at Kagome.

"Do you know how long I'll be bedridden?"

Anya looked sort of helpless in her current state, just able to sit up with aid of several bundles serving as pillows. The medicine must have been doing it to her, or, at least, it's what she hoped. If she was indeed paralyzed, her life was basically OVER. It was a bleak prospect for a demon-slayer, and a frequent beacon of male visual excitement. Shaking her head the best she could, the woman sighed, and waited for her answer.

"Only for another day or so, you may even be better by tonight. We can just hope for the best."

Kagome smiled brightly and optimistically, looking at Anya, who began to speak.

"Nothing you can do can get me up sooner?'

Kagome looked thoughtful, racking her brain for herbs or medicines that could have Anya up and running sooner than good old-fashioned rest. She could give her something that would make her more energetic; to give her body will to get up. Her body was just exhausted, the wounds were healed enough to be up and walking. No running (or even jogging), but it was an improvement.

"I could give you energy medicines..."

Anya looked up, as Kagome replied to her. She took into account how much she wanted to be up to look around and how much better her body healed if it actually was in motion.

"Sold; I need to be up soon."

Kagome looked at Anya, digging around in her backpack and finding a small plastic Zip-loc bag filled with small leaves. Written on the bag were Japanese characters explaining that yes, it was energy medications.

"I'm going to make you some tea. Miroku, help sit her up so she can get it down."

Miroku stood, moving Anya enough so she was able to get into a sitting position. Kagome was brewing tea, with the leaves milled in, for Anya's energy benefit.

"Are you comfortable?"

Miroku asked the question, looking at Anya in a slightly concerned fashion. Her violet eyes watched him for a moment, before she replied, simply.

"Yes."

Silence overtook for a few moments, until Kagome shattered it, as she extended a cup of tea to Anya.

"This ought to make you feel more energetic, and get you out of bed."

"Thank you, Kagome."

Anya looked at the tea, taking it in both hands, and sipping it. It tasted simply like peppermint tea, but had an un-identifiable flavor in with it. It did not spoil the flavor what so ever, but it made it different. Soon, the tea was down, and the cup was back in Kagome's hands.

'It should take effect in a half-hour or hour, at most."

Anya looked at Miroku, who had since moved himself over to the other side of the room. It was a boring occupation, just sitting (or lying, ooh, variation) on a mat on the floor and waiting for your wounds to heal themselves. She would much rather be up and about, even though she would need a human crutch, or perhaps, her staff.

Kagome looked at Anya.

"I never asked; how old are you?"

Anya pondered for a moment, but only a moment.

"Nineteen and three fourths; my birth day is in a few months."

"Oh."

It was all Kagome could think of to respond with, so it was all she really said. Looking around the room, she yawned. "I'm going to look for Inu-Yasha."

Chapter two is final. I want to have Anya up in chapter three, and BY chapter four, in another romantic entanglement. I think I will have some villainous individual capture her, have –enter character name here- realize he loves Anya, and then have him save her. I want Anya to have someone interested in her, and have to choose. Just ideas, though.


	3. Surprise!

Yay, it is Time for Chapter Three. Are you ready? I am. Again, I don't own Inu-Yasha. We already knew that. Thanks for the reviews.

Heaving herself up, Anya sighed loudly. The sun was beginning to set, her bloodstained clothing sticking to her body. Murmuring, she rummaged through a small bag that had been tied around her waist. Now, it lie beside her. She pulled out a simple, though mildly elegant black short-kimono, starting at Miroku.

"Do you suppose you could take leave for a moment? I need to dress."

"Are you sure you don't need any assistance?"

A frown came onto Anya's face, her violet eyes narrowing.

"I think I will manage, but thank you"

Defeated, Miroku exited the room and stood outside the door. Anya, meanwhile, disrobed and pulled on the kimono. The sleeves were thin, resting on her shoulders, the short bottom was not even to her knees, in fact, it was well above. She pulled a black coat over it, the bell sleeves and long open bottom covering her scarcely clothed body a little more expertly.

Sliding her dainty feet into a pair of wooden sandals, she stepped outside the building, beside Miroku. Anya waked with a limp on her left side, weak looking and frail. Miroku watched her, extending an arm.

"Would you like to go for a walk?"

She nodded faintly and took support on the arm. A little smile fell on her lips, as she looked up at him. He looked down at the girl with seriousness plastered onto his face.

"I want to know… what's going on with you and Sango."

Her spirits fell. He wasn't going to tell her how lovely she was, or how much he cared for her in the little time they were acquainted. In fact, this was about Sango. She sighed deeply, and then shook her head a little.

Anya's violet eyes glimmered as she looked at him. The now star lit sky shone around them in the dark forest, as they stood parallel to each other. She looked at him with a silent gaze, and she began to speak.

"Sango has always been my rival. Since we were children, our main goal has been to out-do the other. We were always similar, until we began to get older. I developed as a woman in body and mind before she did. I got more attention. It drove her slightly over the edge of our competitive ways. Well, I guess this all makes me seem like I'm proud of myself and all that jazz. Well, by the time she reached fourteen, we both were vigorously training to be slayers, whereas it had just been me. But this was competition."

Anya broke her speech, as Miroku nodded to her to continue.

"Anyway, we were the two best in the vicinity. They would send me out with her family, because it only made sense to send me as well, they've got to send the best, right? Well, I got very, very sick the night her family was killed by Naraku; I couldn't go into battle. She has gotten herself convinced that I arranged it, to get back at the world because I had no parents. She sent me by way of delivery message a letter that was brimming with hatred and still had the ink stained with tears. She was positive I did this to her. But I had no doing in this, at all."

Anya looked at her feet, sighing, then gazing back up at Miroku. He watched her with a startled gaze. She shook her head and sighed deeply.

"But it's over now. As soon as I got the letter, I left the village. AtsuYasu was the only person with me. I was attacked about a week after I departed. A huge demon caught hold of me, and I don't know what happened after then. I remember struggling, and hitting my head. Then I woke up, with all of you around me.'

Miroku looked down at the girl and smiled faintly. He brushed a few locks of her glossy raven hair out of her eyes, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"Well, I'm glad I know what's going on, now. I didn't know it was so serious."

"It's fine. I don't care about it."

She lied through her teeth, frowning internally, though projecting a weak smile to Miroku's sight. A slender, long-fingered hand brushed against his side, as she propped herself up against him. Having a limp on your side doesn't allow too much self-standing.

"Well, we should get back, right?"

Anya nodded, in response to Miroku's request. They turned and began to walk back, slower than the pace they had come into the clearing. They returned, having been gone for only a half-hour, greeted by an angry looking Sango. She was sulking outside the building, as Miroku guided Anya up the stairs and assisted her in lying back down.

"Miroku-sama, I thank you for all the help you've given me."

A sly grin met the lips of Miroku. He looked down at her, lying underneath the blanket on the floor, and said a simple phrase.

"You can repay me when you are well."

Anya ignored the origin and the gesture of his comment, smiling at him. He was kind, underneath all that perverted layering. The girl's violet eyes scanned his face, then met his eyes (I cannot, for the life of me, remember what color they are). Their eyes stayed in the connection for a full five minutes or so, until Sango burst into the room.

"I know what you're doing to him! I know he's going to be under your spell, like they all were! You killed my parents, Anya Murakami, you whore!"

Anya looked at Sango and sighed deeply. Miroku placed a rough hand on Anya's forehead, the gentle touch suggesting she not rise.

"Sango-chan, you need to leave her be for now. She's hurt."

"THAT'S a load of bull. She's no more hurt than you are, Miroku-sama! I wish you could see that! She's a liar, a cheat, and a fake! She's a slut and a tramp, and she's no good! Watch out for yourself. Don't get close to her!"

Anya fought temptation to protest, just lying on the floor. Miroku watched Sango exit, and looked down at Anya. He frowned.

"Sango-chan's never lost her temper like this…"

Anya stared at him with widened eyes, as he lifted his hand from her forehead. Her choked voice answered with surprise.

"You believe her…"

Miroku shook his head faintly, and looked at Anya. He observed her ivory face, slender frame, and violet eyes. Sighing, he replied in a halfhearted tone.

"I'm not sure who to believe, Anya-chan. I'm not quite sure who's right. I've known Sango for much longer than I have known you. You're a very sincere girl; I can see it in your face. You're also very lovely, might I add; but I have no idea who's the liar"

Anya frowned and rolled over, onto her non-injured side. She was no longer facing Miroku when she said her final words of the night.

"Miroku-sama, please leave me alone for a little while."

Miroku frowned and knelt beside her. He grasped her shoulder gently and tried to move her from her hunched-away position. She let him do all of this, until they were facing each other. His face brushed against hers, and he kissed her softly.

Anya's eyes widened and a characteristic anime blush crept onto her face. She murmured a single thing.

"Miroku-sama…?"

He looked at her and smiled very faintly, seeing as he had not been slapped harshly yet. She looked stunned, but that was all.

Outside the hut, Sango held an expression similar to Anya's. Utter Surprise.


	4. Abduction

**Forgot I even had the story! I'm sorry! I'll get back to writing! Promise! GOMEN!**

Anya blinked twice, looking at the ceiling, taking in the morning sun rays hitting her. She yawned, sitting up, frowning a little. Well, she frowned for a moment, for in a few moments she remembered the events of the prior night and it brought a smile to her face.

"Wow, my side hardly hurts..." she mused aloud, hoisting herself up and stretching her legs. She was still a bit weak, but improvement was obvious. She twisted her ankle and yawned, looking at the door and stretching her arms behind her head. At that moment, Kagome and Miroku entered the room, both smiling.

"We came to check on you... how are you feeling?" Kagome asked, looking at Anya, who had since decided to stop stretching.  
"I guess I'm better than last night. I still feel a little weird, but I do think moving would do me justice." Anya spoke, looking at Miroku.

"I'll take you for a walk. Come on."

Anya slipped her wooden sandals on, walking out the door, guided by Miroku, who allowed her to hold onto his arm while she walked, for support. He looked over at her, smiling a bit. He remembered the night well, unlike Anya, who due to the medications for her pain, had fallen asleep and gotten groggy. They had kissed a few more times, before she had fallen asleep, all of them slow and sweet.

Suprisingly, nothing more had taken place, and he'd kept his hands to himself for everything other than kissing. Amazing.

"So, you're feeling better?" Miroku asked, looking at Anya with a bit of concern. Anya smiled a little, leaning her head on his shoulder, casually, hoping she wasn't seeming too headstrong about this ordeal.

"Yes, I'm feeling better."

"I'm glad to hear that..." Miroku looked at her, well, the top of her head. The shining mass of wavy raven locks was pulled up in a semi-ponytail, very loose, but managing to be lovely in it's own certian way. He smiled a bit, again, brushing a runaway lock of hair from her face. She looked up at him, large violet eyes bright and shining. His smile grew wider. Oh, how he wished he wouldn't have to choose between she and Sango.

Frowning, he looked at the ground. This worried Anya, who blurted a cliche' female thing to say.

"I'm so horribly ugly you turn away."

"No, Anya, it's not that. It's quite the oppisite."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

He shook his head, with the slightest of smiles, murmuring a 'don't worry about it' and continuing to walk her slowly through the woods. It was certian to be noon, now, from the sun's positon in the sky. Kagome would be able to explain what time it was when they got back.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"You care for Sango, don't you? You... will forget me for her..."

Miroku frowned. He was hoping the girls wouldn't bring this up. Ugh, he should have known better. 'I'd do away with women if they weren't so gorgeous', the monk thought, scowling internally.

"Anya, I've met you three days ago... "

"That's all I need to hear."

Anya cut him off, tears rimming her eyes. She knew it was going to happen. Sango took everything. Shaking her head, she frowned.

"You all have helped me very much but I should take my leave. I don't need my things."

Anya turned on her heel, only to face an unnamed human-esque demon. Her eyes widened, as she obviously showed fear. She was staring into the maroon-red eyes of an although handsome, obviously evil man. He had long, dark hair, and an angular face, with a strong but still slightly lanky body. He wore black and dark red clothing, and looked clean and rather elusive. Pointed ears and teeth proved that yes, this man was a demon.

A dark, very arrogance-laced voice answered her fearful expression.

"A fine specimen of woman. Beautiful, and she looks weak."

Anya plucked Miroku's staff from his hands, and swung it at the demon's knees. The dark-haired man (demon) frowned, and looked at her as if she had only caused him to stub his toe. He smirked, a devious grin, grasping her and tossing the staff on the ground.

"Oh, it fights back? I simply must have this one."

Anya used her only defense, biting at the man, to try to free herself. It wasn't working. Before any more tactics could be used, the man, with Anya in his restricting arms, fled. Miroku, stunned, stared as they fled, crying out a simple word.

"ANYA!"

**Sorta short, but I have a major paper to do before like midnight. Sorry.**


End file.
